


JUST BECAUSE OP A DREAM

by VivArney



Category: The Wizard (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "Twist of Fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST BECAUSE OP A DREAM

Why have I come here?  
Why have I fought my way up a snow covered mountain  
In the middle of a blizzard  
For what reason?  
Because of HIS nightmare?

 

I could have stayed home --  
kept him home.  
Did I LET him get away from me?  
Because I knew what he felt he had to do?  
We’re both here because of concern,  
His for Anthea and mine for him.  
I told Tillie “It’s more than just my job!"  
I couldn’t let him go alone. I had to protect him.  
Because I knew what I had to do!

 

A year ago, this would have seemed ridiculous,  
but, now, we’re here in this safe place-  
this very special place -  
even I can sense that  
All because of a dream.

"Let your love for Simon flow freely” she told me,  
and for a moment I didn’t understand,  
but seeing him lying there so small, cold and still...  
He risked his life for that of a friend.  
All because of a dream.

 

Could I do less than that?  
"Open your heart,” she said  
Can you feel the warmth I’m sending, Simon?  
I smile as my friend sits up, safe and grinning broadly  
Just because of a dream.


End file.
